


small talk

by castellowrites



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castellowrites/pseuds/castellowrites
Summary: Its probably the first look Daryl gives him that isn't too guarded or too suspicious. In fact, this is probably their first casual conversation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> happens somewhere after they bring jesus back to the hilltop

Its probably the first look Daryl gives him that isn't too guarded or too suspicious. In fact, this is probably their first casual conversation.

"So they call you Jesus but you're real name's the Baptist."

"... I think that's supposed to be another character in the Bible."

Daryl grunts. Paul silently wonders if Daryl practiced that lame joke before coming to him, only for it to fail. For some reason, he can't stop grinning while Daryl awkwardly retreats from what is probably supposed to be a much-lengthier-than-this conversation.

"Whatever, I don't read that kinda' shit," Daryl says, pushing off the wall to leave. " 'Sides, Jesus is hella self-righteous even for a nickname."

Paul grins just when the redneck turns his back to him. "I might just save you one day."

Daryl snorts, pauses by the door to grace him with another look, maybe because finally Jesus just said something that remotely amused him.

"Yeah, right."


End file.
